Dofus talk:Requests for adminship
Promotion Process So, now that Cizagna has his three votes, who does the promotion? Do existing sysops have that power, or do we have to wait for Dashiva to visit? :Currently the Administrator DropDeadGorgias & ClockworkPunk are long time inactive. Sysop Dashiva & MrMunchie are away (he has not edit in more than 25 days). And Sysops DarkStorm & TaviRider are the ones more active but I may guess they are waiting for the other to act or don’t know the protocols on what to do (w:Help:User access levels#Bureaucrats) & doing the page where informs of the candidacy e.g. Dofus:Administrators/Promotion/TaviRider . My guess is that we will have to wait. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:38, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :: I've made a request to Sannse at wikia to upgrade DarkStorm and TaviRider to bureaucrat status, so that they can do promotions. // Peet talk 12:23, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :::Before I do this, I'd like to be sure that there are no community objections, and that DarkStorm & TaviRider have no objections themselves. Once that's clear, from messages here will do, then I can change the flags. -- sannse (talk) 12:35, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::::I have no objections to even more power! :) It's clear that the people who set up the promotion system are no longer active and can't perform the final step, so I'll gladly step up and do that. But... how do we check for community objections? --TaviRider 06:22, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::::With great power comes gre... ah well, you know the rest ;) It looks like some of the community have seen this page already, and I take lack of screams of "nooooo..." to be lack of objections so far! But you could always put up a site notice to make sure people know. I'm away for a few days, but when I get back I'll check in here. If all is well (and I'm sure it will be :) I'll make the changes then. -- sannse (talk) 19:26, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::: I have no objections, either. Admittedly, I haven't been around as much as I'd like recently, but I still try to check in every few days at least. - DarkStorm 13:59, 5 November 2006 (UTC) All looks good, so you have two new bureaucrats. DarkStorm and TaviRider, thanks for all you do, and please let me know if you need any help :) -- sannse (talk) 07:27, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Idle Admins Can the admin be unpromoted? For example ClockworkPunk does not seem to be active anymore, what is the point having such admin? - Fogleg 12:54, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Not a lot, but then there isn't much point in taking the flag off either. Better to leave it in case they decide to come back sometime. Eventually I'm hoping we will have a little note to say "inactive", just to make it clearer who is arround. But for now, it's best just to leave it as is. -- sannse (talk) 19:26, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Run-in suggestion Can I suggest a couple things? I just saw this and it happened to catch my interest, I don't actually edit here. First off, some comments abous the "candidates", if you will, are in support, and some in opposition. You guys should specify with a bold-text declaration before your sentence/paragraph or find some other way of making your "vote" apparent, like this: Support - user does excellent work. Oppose - user is too new. Or whatever. Second, you can make a signature appear automatically with a timestamp with four tildaes at the end of your comment: ~~~~. Sorry to kinda barge in here, but it works well elsewhere, so I thought you might like the suggestion. Scottch 04:17, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Expiration Mmmm i'm thinking to add an expiration to the candidacy * If the user becomes inactive for more than 2 months with out any info on his user or talk page should be remove from the candidacy. As one of the requests is to be an active person. * Also a 5 months expiration. but he/she is allowed to retry candidacy and votes have to redo from scratch. Ideas before I implement it? --Cizagna (Talk) 22:14, 1 January 2007 (UTC) : Sounds good. Support =) //Peet talk 22:37, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::As there are no complains i will implement expiration --Cizagna (Talk) 15:48, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Announcement on Main Page I think it's about time to remove the Community Announcement box from the main page requesting new moderators. With Lirielle soon to be promoted, we will have 6 active admins. There is still the link from the Dofus:Administrators page to the Promotion page, if any other users are interested. //Peet talk | mod 15:59, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Ok its a good idea i will remove it, with the 3 of us been active as we are its more than enoughs and munchie been more active is good what we will have to see is the Bureaucrats status but for now it does not bother me as its not require. What we require is to start diving the work load so we can improve stuff, where would be a good place to discuss those sort of thing? --Cizagna (Talk) 21:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Promotion? Well as some/most of you might of seen im standing for Sysop. I recently gained the three neccesary votes... Im guessing i have to wait for a beauracrat to promote me... or do all the sysops have to agree on the promotion first? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 17:22, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :just to make it more redundant, you have drawback to requiring the 3 votes as one change from supporting to neutral.--Cizagna (Talk) 23:51, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Chronology I think im going to change our way of archive the Adminship request to the one that uses wikia. Will save a lot of hassle in the archive we just add the history link of archive --Cizagna (Talk) 08:31, 28 August 2007 (UTC) * Support - we should follow Wikia standards and practices where possible. --GrauGeist 18:21, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :meee, only 2 days since i posted this i guess i will start today at night to changing this will take me time to get all data. --Cizagna (Talk) 23:49, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Ok i will going to implement my changes, the objectives are simple. # We are going to emulate a similar version from the central wikia, we are not going to keep records of the people that failed the request as every one can try again. The only records will be on the pages history. # This page is going to be transcluded on to Dofus:Administrators that ways there will be an easy access from the 2 pages this becoming more of on an archive --Cizagna (Talk) 16:29, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ... Woo! Nothing! No support, no opposition, not even any comments. Am I just that inconspicuos? :Guess they are not use to read the main page where the news are since only I update it when I remember to do so. -- :Well seems I have some votes... how long does this whole thing last? A month? Two? Galrauch (talk) 13:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Be patient ;) beginning of next week you should be promoted. --Lirielle 14:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::I know, just it's so... nerve racking you know, make or break time ;P. Galrauch (talk) 14:35, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Clarification, as you know by the message below the minimum requirements says "this is not an election" so there are no votes there are people supporting the candidate thats all. Im just giving time so more comments (positive or negative) enter (if they enter). --